Damned Affections
by perfectsonnet
Summary: Finn didn't know at what point he was supposed to start seeing Rachel as his sister but the more time they spent together, the less the concept was setting in. AU
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

Finn Hudson was flipping shit. Apparently sleeping on your textbook doesn't make you any smarter in the morning? Yeah, fuck you Puckerman. And so now here he is, sitting at a desk too small for him, looking at his Chemistry test like it's in fucking Chinese Mandarin or some shit.

Seriously, how the hell was he supposed to know what the difference between a direct and inverse proportion was? And don't even get him started on dimensional analysis! Finn was good at throwing a football, not converting a football's mass into kilograms!

He had to get out of this somehow... God, but how? Maybe he could like, start crying? No, that would be fucking dumb. He would be taunted by the guys for the rest of his life.

Um, something else. Something else. Sickness... Stomachache! No one wanted a kid puking in class, especially the teacher.

He slowly raised his hand and waited for the teacher to notice. He stared daggers into the top of his teacher's head, willing her to look up and see him. Eventually, he made a scene by coughing obnoxiously loud, but all that got him was a glare from the cheerleader next to him, who obviously cared _way_ too much about her GPA.

Finally, after eons (which was totally the only vocabulary term on this fucking test that he knew), the teacher looked up. "Yes, Mr. Hudson?"

"Um, I feel like I'm going to throw up... Can I go to the nurse?" The teacher scrunched her face up in distaste.

"I suppose so... Did you finish your test?"

"Uh, no," Finn replied, and then groaned loudly, clutching his stomach. He heard Puck snicker behind him. The teacher rolled her eyes, probably catching on. Stupid Puck. What could he say... He wasn't an actor.

"Go. But meet me here at seven tomorrow morning to take your test."

Finn bit his lip to hide the smile he could feel forming on his face. Fucking genius. He placed the test on the teacher's desk and swiftly left the room.

He explained to the nurse in the sickest voice he could muster that he needed to go home.

The elderly woman shook her head sympathetically. "Did you drive here?" He shook his head no. His truck was in the shop. "Let me just call your mom to come pick you up, okay sweetie? You can go sit in that room." The nurse pointed to a half open door on the right of them. Finn walked into the room where a line of cushioned chairs were lined up against a wall.

He saw Rachel Berry sitting in the chair furthest to the right and he plopped into the seat next to her. She looked up from inspecting the ends of her hair, startled, and leaned away from him. "If you're sick I strongly advise you to go sit on the other side of the room. I can't afford to get sick. It could effect my singing voice and I have a recital next month!"

Finn took a minute to process what she'd just said. She talks so fast he can barely wrap his brain around anything that ever comes out of her mouth. Luckily, they seldom talk.

"No, it's fine. I'm not really sick... Wait, if you're not sick, why are you here? You do know this is the nurse's office, right?" Finn looked at her strangely.

"Of course I know where I am. I'm just having an awful day and I'd like to go home. I only told a small white lie to get here. Not that that's any of _your_ business."

"Sorry I asked." Finn raised his hands in surrender. The next few minutes were silent.

Eventually, Finn couldn't take it anymore. It was so silent it was literally hurting his ears. Or maybe it was metaphorically hurting his ears? Whatever, he wasn't doing too hot in English either.

"I'm here because I forgot to study for Chemistry." Rachel turned to look at him quizzically. He shrugged.

"I took Chemistry last year. I'm an honors student."

"That's cool, I guess." Finn nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

Rachel Berry was kind of weird. He wasn't judging her off this one awkward conversation, just to be clear. She like, sang in the hallways and raised her hand in class._ And_ she was in the Glee Club. He knew that she was totally slushy target for Puck and Karofsky.

Although he has slushied a few people as well, he knows for a fact that he's never slushied her. In fact, he doesn't think he's ever slushied a girl before. Which is total props to him, right? That's like a whole 'nother level of asshole.

And it's not like he wants to slushie some poor, innocent little nerds. But what's he supposed to do when one of the football players puts the big cup in his grasp, grabs his shoulder, and yells encouragement into his ear? He knows high school is supposed to be about "avoiding peer pressure" and shit, but he's the quarterback and it's harder than it sounds, okay?

"So... why are you having a bad day?" He asks on a whim. She immediately glares at him, crossing her arms under her chest. Finn quickly averts his eyes from her boobs, which she unknowingly just drew major attention to. He knew Rachel Berry wasn't above slapping someone for "degrading" her or some shit.

She looked like she wanted to yell at him, probably for being nosy, but eventually sighed, the anger dropping off her face.

"Well, _for starters_, Kurt's mad at me. And then in second hour I forgot my homework, which by the way, I _never _forget to do my homework.

"And_ then, _in Glee Club, Mr. Schue announced who was singing a solo at sectionals. And guess who he picked? Tina! _Tina! _Now don't get me wrong, Tina has a very lovely voice, but it simply does not compare to my own! And she is not meant for Celine! Celine is _mine. _At the beginning of this year I made Mr. Schue _promise_ that all Celine Dion would go to yours truly. He _broke_ our promise! I don't even get to do a duet at sectionals! He gave that to Kurt and Blaine! And I mean, I support the gay community, obviously! Kurt is my brother. But Mr. Schue doesn't understand that this is Ohio! The judges will not favor a duet with two men and that right there could be our downfall!

"And to top it all off, your loser of a friend threw a slushy... at my shoes! My shoes! And I know this is because he knows I bring a spare change of clothes, but I certainly do _not _bring a spare change _of shoes_! Do you know what it's like to walk in soaking wet Mary Jane's? It infuriates me just thinking about it! And that... is why I am having an awful day and I just want to go home. Of course, I have to wait for my dad, who couldn't pick me up till his lunch break at the shop, because I share a car with Kurt, and I can't leave him at school vehicle-less!"

Finn gulped, staring at Rachel, who now had a crazy look in her eyes and was breathing hard. He sunk down in his chair and opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say to her long and crazy rant.

His mom chose that moment to walk into the room, nurse in tow, and Finn sighed in relief. Carole took one look at Finn, and smirked.

"Can I talk to my son for one second?" She asked the nurse. The nurse nodded, and left the room.

"Hey mom, glad you're hear, let's leave now." Finn said, grabbing his schoolbag off the ground.

"Funny, Finn. Sit down and tell me the real reason you want to leave, because I am your mother and I_ can tell _you don't have a stomachache."

Finn sighed, slumping in his chair. Rachel giggled despite herself.

"Okay so I forgot to study for my Chemistry test," Finn started. His mom reprimanded with an exasperated "Finn!" but he continued.

"But then at like, twelve last night, I remembered it. But I know that you're always telling me sleep is super important for growing boys, so of course I couldn't stay up and study! And then I remembered what Puck said a long time ago, that like, if you sleep on top of your textbook something happens and your brain like, absorbs the information."

"Oh my God, you didn't believe that did you? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Rachel interrupted, mouth agape.

His mom smiled at the girl sitting next to Finn.

"Finn, I would have to agree with your friend. I thought I told you to stop listening to Noah about... everything."

"Not my friend," he muttered in response, but his mom and Rachel had suddenly started a conversation about the impossibility of Puck's theory. He zoned out because like, he skipped out on his chemistry test; he didn't want to hear a discussion about scientific impossibilities...

Suddenly a man entered, wearing a mechanic's uniform with the name Burt sewed into the front.

Rachel immediately stood up from her chair and ran over to hug whom Finn assumed was her dad. "You okay, angel?" Burt asked, concerned.

Rachel sniffled, "I'm fine. I'm just having a really bad day."

"Did someone slushy you again?" Burt asked, voice slightly less calm this time. He looked over at Finn with hard eyes as though he was the culprit. Finn looked away awkwardly.

"Slushy?" His mom asked, confused. Burt turned to her as if he suddenly realized there was someone else in the room.

His mom blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But now I'm curious, what is slushying?"

Burt let go of Rachel and walked closer towards Carole. "Slushying is when someone throws an ice cold slushy at another student. Rachel seems to get slushied more than not."

His mom gasped dramatically. "Oh, that's awful! Finn, you don't have anything to do with this, do you?"

Finn's eyes immediately went wide. Of course she would automatically assume he slushied people! She was right... but like, c'mon! If his mom found out he ever slushied anyone, she would be the epitome of disappointed. Which was even worse than just being mad, trust him.

"I...I-"

"Finn's never slushied anyone. It's just some boys on the hockey team." Finn looked to Rachel astounded. God, he owed her one.

Carole let out a small sigh of relief and turned back to Burt. "Have you talked to the principal about this?"

"I have, but it seems as if nothing's been enforced."

"Well that's just terrible. We should do something about this!" Oh no. If his mom got involved with the school's discipline issues shit would like, hit the fucking fan.

"No it's fine," Rachel interrupted Carole, turning to Burt, "Daddy, can we please just go?"

Burt ignored Rachel completely, still staring at Carole, now with a weird look in his eyes. "Maybe we could talk about it over dinner?"

Finn made a face. Was this guy asking his mom out? What a creep! His mom would never go for that.

"I think we should," Carole blushed. "Saturday?"

What? Um.

"Sounds great!"

"And I'll go too! I can inform you both more on bullying and how bad it is at this school," Rachel jumped in.

Burt looked to Rachel, "I think this is more of an adult thing, sweetie." Rachel looked at Finn, eyes wide. Ooh, this was definitely a date. His mom was pretty, of course... she was his _mom. _But adult dating was like... weird.

At that moment Carole's phone went off.

"Oh, that's work. I've got to get back. I only took off to bring Finn home."

"Well I'll see you Saturday then? Breadsticks at eight sound good?"

"Perfect," Carole replied. He would have to talk to his mom about this. God, what if something happened and his mom and Rachel's dad like... no.

Burt winked and walked out the room, a bewildered Rachel in tow.

"Mom... what? What just happened?"

"I just got myself a date, honey! God, I haven't been on one since... Oh, since Jonny! You remember Jonny!"

Finn remembered Jonny. He also remembered how crappy his mom felt when Jonny dumped her. He could already tell this wouldn't end up well.

"Mom..." He started to say, thinking of a good reason she shouldn't go out with Rachel's dad on Saturday.

But Carole interrupted him, "I need to get back to work, Finn! Let's go!" As he followed her out to his car, he heard her mumbling something about what she was going to wear for her date. God, this was not going to end up well, _at all__._

* * *

**One Year Later**

"You may now kiss the bride." Finn smiled brightly as he watched Burt dip his mom low, pecking her on the lips. Finn turned, laughing at the tears in Kurt's eyes. He looked over toward Rachel, who had tears to match Kurt's. He didn't get it. Weren't weddings supposed to be happy? His mom certainly was, and that's all that mattered to Finn.

After Carole and Burt's first date, their relationship shot up as quick as a roller coaster. Burt proposed just last month, after eleven months of dating, and his mom didn't spend anytime before planning a wedding (with Kurt and Rachel's help of course). The wedding's on the anniversary of their first date, which his mom planned purposely, of course. Something about the day being symbolic...

The whole wedding party followed Burt and Carole out of the chapel and into the limo, people clapping on both sides of Finn. The limo would drive to a garden where his mom wants the pictures to be done, and then to the reception.

He's sitting next to Rachel in the limo and she's ranting to him about how beautiful the ceremony was.

He's gotten really good at keeping up with Rachel Talk over the past year. In fact, he likes to think he's mastered it, after all the "family dinner's" at Burt's house and the vacation to Florida and all the times he's had to drive Rachel to dance because Kurt had their car. That's not to say he doesn't think she's crazy... or that she drives him _nuts _like seventy-five percent of the time. She makes him completely insane with her incessant talking and planning and bragging and... But still, Rachel Talk equals mastered, for sure.

Puck's on his left. He's a groomsman too, because "Noah's like a second son to me, Finn."

Puck makes a comment to Rachel over him and Rachel rolls her eyes and turns to talk to Kurt.

He's gotten the entire football team to stop slushying Kurt and Rachel upon his mom's request, but not even magic could stop Rachel and Puck from bickering every time they're together. Although, despite the constant fights, Finn knows Puck's warmed up to Rachel at least a little bit. Finn's usually the peacekeeper when it comes to them. And by peacekeeper he means convincing Puck to let whatever Rachel said go because listening to them argue was a huge strain on his brain and he needed that shit for physics. Of course, he has his fair share of arguments with Rachel as well, and Puck never intervenes with those, because apparently that are "crazy entertaining, bro."

When they arrive at the garden, thunder suddenly roars in the sky. His mom's eyes widen like five times the size they are normally and she screams for everyone to get into photo position NOW.

After different positions and groups of people in the pictures, it seems like Finn's been smiling for an eternity. His mouth literally hurts from smiling so much. He didn't even think that was possible.

After the boy's take their individual picture with Burt, Finn sits on a bench near a large plant with big pink flowers sticking out of it.

When he looks at the girl's group taking their photos with his mom, he can't help but stare at Rachel. She's wearing a red dress that hits her mid thigh and make her legs look a thousand miles long. Her hair's pinned up and a flower's placed on the bun. And shit, she's fucking beautiful. Crazy as fuck, but beautiful.

Of course Finn's already known this since the first time he saw her. And he has spent an entire year being around her, so he's had plenty of time to notice her some more. But God, the way she's smiling at the camera, bashfully, it just really hits him. She's gorgeous. The way her brown eyes shine and a loose piece of hair falls into her eyes as she shooes it away. Finn gulps.

And then he realizes that he _has_ to stop thinking about Rachel like this, because she is... his step-sister now. The late night images and gaping at her, erm, backside, had to be stopped. For good.

The thunder roars one more time before the clouds give in to heavy rain instantly. All the girls laugh simultaneously and his mom screams to "Get in the limo, _now!"_

Finn laughs at Puck, who pushes Rachel and Kurt out of the way before jumping into the limo. Rachel screams "Puckerman!" before falling into the mud with a cry.

Finn runs over to her, hiding the laughter that's forcing its way out of him, and grabs her by the waist. She scream his name and he throws her in the limo, before jumping in himself and slamming the door behind him. He looks at Rachel, whose hair is dark with mud and looks ready to cry, then at everyone else, also wet and panting from the sprint. Puck starts snickering promptly and everyone else seems to forget their predicament and laughs as well.

Rachel whispers a small thank you into his ear before bursting out in laughter as well. He smiles softly at this and looks around at everyone else.

Finn was ready for this new life, with this new family. He already loved every single one of them anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a multi-chapter fic I've started and basically, Finchel are step-siblings.

I hope I didn't make Finn too nice in this chapter, because in chapters to come I plan on making Finn and Rachel fight like crazy. I figured he'd be happy and nice on such a happy day though. Anyway, R&R? CC is welcome, of course!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about the uploading difficulties!

* * *

chapter two

"Are you kidding me, Kurt? You know you're not the only person in this house with a bladder and morning breath, right?" Finn yelled, slamming on the bathroom door for emphasis. Next to him, Rachel groaned in frustration. He looked over at her. She was wearing bunny pajamas. God, she was cute. In a sisterly way. Thing. Yeah. "Seriously Kurt! I still have to straighten my hair _and _apply my makeup."

"Can both of you calm down? I'll be out in a minute."

Finn sighed exasperatedly, leaning on the bathroom door. "You said that _ten__ minutes ago_."

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed opened, and Finn stumbled back into the bathroom, catching himself before he could land on his ass. He promptly pushed Kurt out of the way and and closed the door before Rachel could slide her way into the bathroom. He exhaled and grabbed his toothbrush before he heard more banging on the door.

"Someone's in here!" Finn yelled, applying toothpaste to his brush.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed.

"Sorry Princess."

Okay, so, before his mom got married it was decided that they would sell their house and move in with Burt. The only problem with that is that there are only _two _bathrooms in the entire house, and one of them is shared between the three of them. Bullshit, but Burt claims that adults need their own bathroom and to deal with it.

Well, of course, that wasn't the _only _problem. There were actually quite a few that came to be with the five of them moving in together.

For example, Rachel held performances every Sunday afternoon in the basement and the entire family was _forced _to attend. Rachel got extremely upset every time someone was absent, playing her "o woe is me!" act for Burt. One Sunday she even tried to bring Finn on stage, pulling on his hand to try to drag him up there. Finn had refused to move from the couch, and this started a full out war between the two before Rachel eventually fell on her butt from pulling too hard. _Finn_ was scolded, of course. Did he mention he was suddenly the one being yelled at for everything these days?

Another problem is that apparently no one knows how to knock in the household. Finn cannot get even a second of alone time with out someone barging in, asking him something or telling him something or _singing _him something. And c'mon, he's a teenage boy. _He needs his alone time. _Finn shudders as he remembers a particularly close call with Kurt.

And to add to that, Kurt and Rachel _never stop singing. _Performances were one thing, but the _constant _singing (while they walked down the hallway, while they did their homework, while they did the dishes, and even when they were eating dinner) drove Finn up the wall. It took all his restraint to not scream at them every time they carried a tune.

Finn finishes brushing his teeth, spending extra time on his back teeth for Rachel's benefit, but eventually gets tired of her knocking and opens the door.

Rachel shoots him one of the scariest looks he's ever seen, but he plays it cool and laughs in her face before she slams the door on his.

"Time to go!" He hears his mom shout from the bottom of the stairs. Rachel screeches in annoyance, and he doubles over in laughter again. Finn walks downstairs.

"Finn, I need Kurt's car today so you're going to have to bring Kurt and Rachel to school."

Finn groans at this, predicting Rachel will yell at him the whole way there. Carole shoots him a stern look and he lightens up.

"Are you being nice to her Finn?" Carole asks quietly, yet harshly.

He rolls his eyes. This had to be the thirtieth time his mom asked him this in the past week. She was crazy concerned with his attitude toward Rachel for God knows what reason. Every time Finn made a crack at Rachel in front of her, Carole would send daggers at him and then reprimand him harshly. His mom was so uptight sometimes.

Kurt sauntered downstairs in the strangest outfit he'd seen yet and that was saying something. Rachel stomped down the stairs after him, looking close to tears.

He noticed her hair was kind of like a big puffball, and he would've totally said something funny, but, y'know... his mom was standing right there.

"Everyone ready?" Carole inquired cheerfully.

"Do I look ready?" Rachel ordered through her teeth. Carole gave the girl a motherly smile and walked toward her, patting her hair down.

"Darling, you look absolutely fine... we all have bad hair days."

"My hair would look perfectly _fine_ if _Finn _wouldn't have hogged the bathroom."

"Me?" Finn bellowed, "I was barely in there for five minutes! Kurt is the one who takes like six years to do his hair! And he doesn't even have that much of it!"

Kurt gasped dramatically, combing through his hair with a mini brush. What a weirdo. "Don't talk about her like that," he exclaimed.

Kurt had recently renamed his hair Judy, so that was something...

"When you all get back from school we will have a serious discussion about bathroom time limits, okay? But right now you need to leave or else you will be late for first period!"

The ride to school was sufficiently awkward, with Rachel sniffling in the passenger's seat, and Kurt in the backseat ranting on about how he needed his twenty minutes in the bathroom every morning, and Blaine wouldn't fall in love with him if his hair looked like... Finn's, he supposed, and no one, including Carole, could take it away from him.

Finn tried to tune them both out, humming REO Speedwagon, but he stopped suddenly when he realized that Kurt and Rachel's constant singing was obviously contagious, and he would be damned if he caught it.

Finn parked quickly and noticed Puck on the other side of the parking lot, waiting for him. He sighed in relief as Kurt got out of the car. Then he got out of the car himself. He waited for Rachel to open her door so he could lock his truck, but she didn't. He rolled his eyes and yelled her name, but she turned toward the window in indignation. Dammit Rachel.

He pulled himself back into the truck and grabbed Rachel's arm with a firm hand.

"Rachel, we _need_ to go to class."

Rachel turned to him, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Finn, I _can't _go to class like this. What if Jesse sees me? He'll never fall in love with me. Or worse: Quinn! She would mock me all day."

"Rachel, you look _fine. _Please, get out of the car."

"No."

"Rachel."

"No!"

"_Rachel!"_

_"No!"_

Finn had to close his eyes and count to ten. At eight, he thought of a brilliant idea! He turned around and searched for something in the backseat of his truck. Finding it, he handed it to Rachel impatiently.

"Here."

Rachel looked at the baseball cap with disgust.

"What is that?"

"It's a Red's hat. It'll cover your poof."

Rachel grabbed the hat hesitantly and opened the visor to look at herself in the mirror.

She put the hat on and observed her mini reflection.

Eventually, she smiled a tiny smile and turned to Finn.

Finn raised his eyebrows at her.

"Do I look okay?" She asked shyly, nervously.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yes you look beautiful, now can we—" He stopped suddenly.

"You think I look beautiful?" Rachel asked, her smile brightening.

Finn thought on his feet, "If it gets you out of this car, I think you look like fucking Britney Spears, okay?"

Rachel crinkled her nose, "That is not a compliment in my eyes, and must you be so crude?"

"Rachel!" Finn snapped.

Rachel laughed, "Okay, okay, let's go." She opened her door, and Finn gave a sigh of relief.

As they walked toward the school, Puck walked over to them.

"Nice hat, Berry."

"Shut it Puckerman!"

* * *

Finn blinked several times, trying to keep himself from falling asleep in Spanish II. Schuester was a bore and a half. The guy tried desperately to spice up his class, which included once dressing up as a taco. Not kidding. Honestly, that was just sad. Hilarious, but sad.

And Finn was pretty sure he heard the guy pronounce "hola" wrong the other day, so there's that...

Suddenly a note landed on the desk in front of him. He turned to look behind him, but no one was looking at him. He turned back around and opened the note.

_hi :) talk after class? -Q_

Ugh, it was from Quinn Fabray. Finn dated the cheerleader sophomore year for like three months, and it was the most miserable three months of his short life. She was one of the scariest, bossiest, most bipolar, hypocritical girls he'd ever met. After he broke up with her, she'd yelled after him that he would "Rue the day!" Seriously scary.

And suddenly, after almost two years, Quinn had decided she wanted to get back together with him or something? She wouldn't leave him alone, and Finn didn't know what else to do for her to get the hint. He almost felt bad for the poor girl. Can you spell desperate? ...Finn couldn't either, but that wasn't the point, okay?

He turned around slowly and looked at Quinn writing who was something in her notebook. She looked up expectantly at him and smiled. He nodded back at her and turned around.

As the bell rang, Quinn walked toward his desk and tapped on it lightly with her fingers. The sound made Finn shiver.

"You wanted to talk?" He grunted, picking up his schoolbag and standing up.

"Yes," she said shyly.

"Um, okay... talk."

"Well Finn, I know that we dated once upon a time and that it didn't work out— hear me out," she said when she saw him start to protest, "I know it didn't work out, _but _you still have a reputation to uphold right? And I can help you uphold your reputation. Wanna know how?"

"I guess?"

"By running for homecoming king with me as your queen!"

Finn thought about this for a second. So she didn't want to try dating him again? She simply wanted him to run with her for homecoming court. And he didn't have a date... And Quinn really cared about these kind of things... And it was like, cool to win shit like this, right?

"Okay."

"Okay?" Queen smiled in excitement.

"Yeah, whatever, sounds cool." He flashed her a half smile.

She jumped up to hug him quickly, and then her face became neutral once more.

"We must talk strategy _very _soon, okay? How about Sunday? I can come over to your house after church?"

Strategy? What was this, James Bond?

"Yeah, sounds good. See you... Sundayish."

"I'll be there." She smiled again, this time with less warmth, and walked out.

Finn sighed. He totally had plans with Puck Sunday, and now he had to talk about homecoming with Quinn all day... Awesome.

* * *

"Ten more laps for your lazy ass, Hudson!" Coach Tanaka yelled vibrantly.

Finn groaned. This was fucking ridiculous. You overthrow a few footballs during practice and suddenly you're a slave to a man who wears shorts two sizes too small.

He noticed Rachel sitting in the bleachers, doing her homework and smiled.

"Coach," he yelled, "I've got to bring the poor girl home... she's been here for three hours."

Coach Tanaka looked toward the bleachers where Rachel was scribbling enthusiastically into her notebook.

"She'll be fine. Ten laps."

Dammit.

After Finn finished his laps, Coach Tanaka was already in his car and pulling away. Finn lied down on the field, panting heavily. That was such bullshit.

Rachel was suddenly right above him, looking down at him. She extended her hand and he grabbed it. She tried to help him up, but only fell down next to him in the process.

"Finn!" She screeched, landing on her butt.

Finn laughed tiredly.

"Chill Princess."

She sighed, laying down next to him, "You know I _detest_ when you call me that."

Finn smiled, looking up at the dark sky. "Yeah, that's why I do it."

Rachel slapped him lightly on the chest and Finn laughed, grabbing her hand.

Rachel froze and Finn gulped and let it go. God, he was such an idiot.

He cleared his throat and got up from the ground, looking down at Rachel. She got up as well, and they headed to his truck.

"Where's Kurt?" Finn suddenly realized.

"He got a ride home with Blaine," Rachel informed him.

"Cool."

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"We're gonna be so late for dinner..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Means a lot! Sorry for not updating for a very long time.. Lost my inspiration for a bit.

-please ignore my attempts to be funny.. I try, I really do.


End file.
